


一床被子引發的阿嚏(七班/短篇/完結)

by tamtamtam00



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamtamtam00/pseuds/tamtamtam00
Summary: 七班向，无CP，温馨无虐
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Haruno Sakura
Kudos: 2





	一床被子引發的阿嚏(七班/短篇/完結)

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在AO3发文好紧张，看着一堆英文头都昏了 T T 幸好有小金鱼帮人家  
> 需要大家摸摸!!  
> 先发一篇试试看，再慢慢搬文，爱大家!!

一床被子引發的阿嚏

沉寂了数年，没有发出声音的宇智波大宅，今夜像是要弥补以往的沉默，吵闹的让春野樱怀疑，要是方圆数里有邻居在的话，只怕要过来敲门骂人了。

呃……不幸之中的大幸是大战过后，木叶里的房屋破的破，塌的塌，附近已没有邻居这东西了。

春野樱环抱着自己的身体，不住往僵硬的手心呼气，试图抵御寒风的侵袭，却是徒劳无功。

抖颤的身躯缩成一团，她抿着唇盯着噪音的来源，暗暗叹了口气，他们不冷吗？

「把被单给我﹗你这是什么待客之道？看不见你重要的客人都快冷死了吗？」

「哼，你这吊尾车是什么重要的客人？别忘了我是收留你的大恩人，被子当然归我所有。」

「你有这么穷吗？家里竟然只有一床被子﹗」

「……你这白痴﹗再穷也没你穷，你的房子倒了，连一床被子都没有，凭什么说我？再吵你就给我滚出去﹗」

樱看着那床破旧的被子向左移，再向右移，向左移，再向右移，眼都快花了。

顺带一提，她和鸣人正好是那群房子倒塌，无家可归的无助难民之二，佐助见天气这么冷，她又无处可去，便招呼她到宇智波大宅暂住，而刚刚他吼着要赶出去的人……下午佐助君才提醒过她，别忘了把那白痴带来。

被子向左移，再向右移，速度越来越快，樱不禁有点担心那床被子会不会在两个拥有S级实力，情商却又跟小孩子没两样的忍者手中一分为二。

真是精力充沛呢。

她打了个呵欠，在一连串喧闹声的催眠下，沉重的眼皮终于合上了。

佐助比了个噤声的手势，指了指床上熟睡的樱发女孩，示意鸣人不要说话。

「樱酱睡着的模样真可爱。」鸣人几乎要感动落泪了。

「别吵。」佐助白了鸣人一眼，又看了看在睡梦中也冷得轻颤的樱，扯了扯被子的一角，轻声道﹕「被子拿来。」

很难得地，鸣人竟然猜出佐助想做什么，握着被子另一角的手不禁握得更紧了。

「你才放手，要给樱酱盖被子的话，当然是我来。」

「你笨手笨脚，会吵醒她的，还是让我来好了。」

「我才不会﹗好可疑喔……你该不会是想乘机偷亲樱酱吧？」

「……白痴。被子给我——」

就这样，可怜的被子一忽儿左，一忽儿右，在两人强力的拉扯下，终于不受控制的飞脱而出，呈拋物线的朝大床飞去，眼看快要砸到床上熟睡的人儿——

一只手忽地从窗外伸进来，轻松的捞起被子。

银发的不良老师利落的翻了个身，无声着地，轻而小心的把手中的被子密密实实的盖在樱发女孩身上。

他朝两个男弟子比了个噤声的手势，压低声线道﹕「你们难道希望宇智波大宅也毁了吗？」

佐助和鸣人互望一眼，同时哼了一声，扭头不理对方。

彷佛做了一个漫长的梦，整个人热得要被煮透了一般，樱揉着惺忪的大眼，想转身却动弹不得。

她微一回神，微弱的月光从窗外倾泻而下，照在黑发少年那张沉睡的俊脸上，悄然洒下了几分温柔。

心咚地一跳，瞌睡虫一下子跑光了。

她小心地起身，盖在身上的被子滑到腰际。睡在她另一边的是嘴角挂着口水的金发狐狸，而不知何时来的银发老师则安静的睡在佐助身边。

她笑了笑，把被子张开，盖在四人腰际上，躺回原来的位置。即使冷风叫嚣着从胸前脚下流窜而来，却丝毫不觉得冷。

月色正浓，连寒风都褪去了冷冽，空气间洋溢着一片宁和。

「阿嚏﹗」

樱揉着眼睛起来，只见鸣人一把抓起被子便往鼻上擦。

「你在干什么？好脏﹗」

「好冷，昨夜里睡在一起，佐助你是不是把感冒传染给我了？」

「你这大白痴，我才怕你会把笨传染给我。」

「笨能传染的吗？」

「……」

「哈啊……你们好吵，这样会害老师迟到的。」

「……少来了，反正不管怎样，你都会迟到的。」

「啊~~好想吃拉面﹗」

「白痴，快去做早餐。」

「你为什么不做？」

「别忘了我是收留你的大恩人。」

「老师饿了，不管是谁都快去吧。」

「才不要做给你吃﹗」

听见佐助和鸣人的齐声回答，樱噗的笑了，真是个热闹的早晨。

无家可归的日子似乎也蛮让人期待的呢。

fin.


End file.
